


ArcWitch

by CJ_the_Writer_Chick



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alpha Beowolf, Cuckolding, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 13:19:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17244941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJ_the_Writer_Chick/pseuds/CJ_the_Writer_Chick
Summary: Glynda loves Jaune, and wants to spend every moment getting fucked by him. The only problem: one Pyrrha Nikos. But don’t worry, Glynda has got a plan to get her out of the picture





	ArcWitch

Professor Glynda Goodwitch was a controversial figure at Beacon Academy. She had a reputation throughout the school as being one of the most strict, hard ass teachers, capable of dishing out brutal punishment for even the most minute offenses. Talking during class, not dressing in accordance to the dress code, or any kind of rule breaking was worthy of facing the wrath of the “good witch”. However, out of all the rules that could be broken, the one Glynda hated the most was public displays of affection. And not just any kind of public displays of affection, but ones that strictly involved Jaune Arc and Pyrrha Nikos.

She knew Ozpin didn’t allow for students and teachers to have relationships, but she couldn’t help herself. She couldn’t keep her eyes off of Jaune whenever he was in her class, and was even known to keep the young man back for unnecessary detentions, just so she could get some exclusive “one on one time” with him. Fortunately, Jaune’s obliviousness didn’t go away when he and Pyrrha started dating, so he always saw Glynda’s advances as somewhat motherly. However, Pyrrha wasn’t so easily fooled. She could smell Glynda’s true intentions a mile away, and wasn’t happy at all with what the teacher was up to. She spent a lot of time wooing Jaune over and wasn’t happy with some busty teacher trying to take her man away.

However, Nora and Team RWBY would constantly tell her that she had nothing to worry about, for there was no way Jaune would leave her for Goodwitch. And while Pyrrha wanted to believe this for herself, she just couldn’t shake the idea of Jaune up and leaving her to go be with their professor! Call it crazy, or call it jealousy, but Pyrrha just didn’t like it whenever Glynda would call Jaune to stay behind. But you can really imagine her surprise the day when Glynda called Jaune, and Pyrrha to stay behind after class for a special “one on one session”.

In truth, Glynda honestly hated Pyrrha Nikos with every fiber of her being. She didn’t think that someone like Pyrrha was worthy of someone like Jaune. Glynda on the other hand, thought herself to be the only one for Jaune, worthy of him. And because of that, she had finally decided to go through with something she had been thinking about for a long time. Of course, in the past she had decided against it, putting her morals as a teacher before her heart, but everyday seeing Jaune and Pyrrha snogging in the hallway, practically swallowing each other’s faces. It was enough to drive anyone mad. So, Glynda decided she had to do what she had to do.

–

“Good evening, Professor Goodwitch” Pyrrha greeted as she entered the classroom, eyeing the professor with suspicion. “Is there a reason you called us here today?”

Glynda eyed the redhead and Jaune as they entered, her glasses covered eyes mainly staying locked on the girl who dared call herself Jaune’s girlfriend. Clearing her throat and adjusting her glasses, Glynda put on a fake smile and folded her hands on her desk. “Why yes, Miss Nikos, Mister Arc. There is a special reason I called for you two specifically today.” Glynda arose from her seat behind her desk as the two met her in the middle of the classroom. The busty professor walked over to a large cage that sat off to the side of the classroom. “Mister Arc, if you’ll come over to me, Pyrrha will be the only participating in this lesson, today. You are to watch.”

Nodding his head, Jaune didn’t even question it as he walked over to Glynda, standing behind her as Glynda smirked deviously. Noticing this, Pyrrha glared angrily at Glynda. However, Goodwitch turned back to Pyrrha, a smile on her face as she grabbed the handle to the cage.

“Oh, and Miss Nikos, you won’t be needing your weapons for this exercise. It’s hand to hand only” Glynda instructed, watching with glee as Pyrrha put down her spear rifle and shield, tossing them to the side. “Excellent, we can begin now.” The professor wasted no time in flinging the cage open, unleashing an Alpha Beowolf.

The large Grimm darted out of the cage and immediately tackled Pyrrha to the ground. The two rolled on the ground before the Beowolf ended up pinning the redhead down on her back. Growling fiercely, the Grimm raised its clawed palm before swiping down, tearing Pyrrha’s school skirt right off, revealing her bare ass. But that wasn’t the horny Alpha’s target, the hole right underneath it was. With a triumphant roar, the Alpha Beowolf slammed his cherry red cock right into Pyrrha’s previously virgin cunt, spearing directly into her. The green eyed girl let out a scream of pain as the Grimm took what she had been saving for Jaune, her walls already beginning to clamp down on the large intruder.

Of course, Pyrrha was no way prepared for something that big to be fucking its way into her, but with the large and heavy Grimm pinning her down, she found it damn near impossible to get it off of her. For the time being, it seemed like she had no choice but to take the Beowolf’s cock and hope her pussy would still be the same after this.

After getting accustomed to its new human incubator, the Grimm slowly pulled his cock out before thrusting it back in even harder than before. This ensured that more of his cock managed to slide its way into the girl. With a good pace established, the Alpha started picking up the pace in which he fucked her, raping her poor pussy while Glynda and Jaune watched, neither of them looking like they were even considering helping.

“So what’s the lesson, Professor Goodwitch?” Jaune asked as Pyrrha let out a bloodcurdling scream.

“The lesson, Mister Arc,” Glynda said, turning to Jaune. “Is learning what happens to people who try to stand between you and me.” Jaune eyed his professor with a quizzical look, but before he could respond, Glynda drove her knee right into Jaune’s crotch with all her power. The result was Jaune’s eyes widening before he bent over in front of her, hands between his legs as he looked to the ground. Glynda chuckled before grabbing his chin and making him look up at her. “I want you, Jaune, and I’m going to get what I want today. The only question is, how long will it take you to agree?”

“But Professor Goodwitch,” Jaune wheezed out. “I-I’m with Pyrrha-”

The mere mention of Pyrrha’s name filled Glynda with so much anger that she gave Jaune a hard kick straight between his legs, once again striking his balls. This time, Jaune collapsed to his knees, hands on the ground as he looked down and tried to focus on anything but the pain. “Pyrrha” Glynda said in a mocking tone. “Pyrrha jumped at the first chance to get fucked by a Grimm, but still hasn’t had sex with you! What does say about her?” Glynda grabbed Jaune’s chin and made him look at the Alpha Beowolf still pounding deeper and deeper into Pyrrha’s love tunnel, his large, watermelon sized knot pushing up against the entrance of her soaking wet cunt.

Looking at the sight, at how wet Pyrrha’s pussy was and how her tongue rolled out of her mouth as she moaned and moaned, it did look like Pyrrha was enjoying herself more with the Beowolf than she had with him. “Maybe you’re-”

“Right?” Glynda cut Jaune off by giving him another kick to his balls that made him groan out in pain. “Yes, I am right. And while she fucks the beasts all she wants, I think you deserve someone better, someone who appreciates you.” Glynda began unbuttoning her shirt, letting her massive tits pop out. She then began removing her tight skirt, smiling to herself as she did so. By the time Jaune’s Semblance healed his balls from the last kick, Glynda was completely naked, standing above him with a hungry look in her eyes. “You need me, Jaune, and I need you!”

Jaune looked at Glynda’s amazing body; with her fat tits and shapely ass, it surely put Pyrrha’s body to shame. Gulping, Jaune looked back to Pyrrha, who’s stomach was now bulging due to the large knot that had finally slipped inside her previously tight cunt. He looked back to Glynda and nodded his head. “You’re right!”

“Of course I am, Jaune, now start losing the clothes!” Glynda said excitedly.

Meanwhile, Pyrrha was in Hell, getting raped by the large canine Grimm and having her virginity stripped away wasn’t how she wanted this day to go. However, things were getting worse when she felt the Beowolf’s cock beginning to twitch, signalling that it was ready to cum inside of her. It had already broken into her womb, so if it came inside of her, Pyrrha would for sure be impregnated by that beast! That crossed a line, and just the thought made Pyrrha’s heart race.

“PROFESSOR GOODWITCH! PLEASE! DON’T LET IT IMPREGNATE ME! PLEASE!” Pyrrha yelled as loud as she could, begging with her.

Glynda rolled her eyes. She didn’t want to hear Pyrrha while fucking Jaune, that’d ruin. She needed to shut her up, so she decided to do what was asked of her. Using her Semblance, Glynda pointed her riding crop at Pyrrha, focusing her power on the girl. Inside of Pyrrha, two pink orbs surrounded Pyrrha’s ovaries, shielding them in a way. That was until the orbs exploded, destroying Pyrrha’s ovaries in two quick explosions that send a chorus of pain throughout Pyrrha’s entire body.

The redheaded girl screamed as loud as humanly possible as her eggs were scrambled, completely destroying her chances of getting pregnant in general. The pain of the Grimm fucking her plus her ovaries being decimated was too much for the Champion, and she passed out on the floor, right as the Beowolf flooded her womb with its potent, Grimm cum.

With Pyrrha out of the way, Glynda sighed in relief, looking back to her blonde lover. There, on the floor, Jaune was completely naked as well, his massive cock standing at attention at the sight of his teacher. Glynda strutted her way over to him before hovering above his cock, and slowly but surely, she lowered herself down on it. His head poked at her entrance, and that was when Glynda got impatient and simply slammed herself down on the man’s cock, immediately taking his entire length inside of her.

“OHH YEAH!” Glynda screamed out in pleasure, already beginning to bounce herself up and down on Jaune’s cock with no regard for how he was doing. The busty professor had lost herself to the pleasure, and wasn’t going to let anything stop her now. Jaune was taking it the best he could, and he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t enjoying watching Glynda fuck herself on his cock. If anything, this was an honor, and he couldn’t wait to tell Sun and Neptune all about it. But he’d have to survive first, of course.

“I want you to say it, Jaune!” Glynda suddenly spat out. “I want you to tell me that I’m better than that Nikos girl! I want to hear you say it!”

“O-OH! Fuck!” Jaune groaned and grunted, trying to get some thrusts in of his own, but it was damn near impossible with how Glynda was riding him.

“SAY IT!”

“Fuck! OH! Glynda, you’re so much better than Pyrrha,” Jaune exclaimed, panting heavily as he felt himself getting closer to going over the edge. “So much fucking better! You two are incomparable, you’re just on a whole other level!”

“OH JAUNE!” that did it, and Glynda came right then and there, squirting her girl cum all over Jaune’s cock. Her hair was messy, but she knew she didn’t have time to fix it, for Jaune hadn’t finished yet. And if there were two things Glynda knew about Arc men, it was that they never lie, and that they can shoot out a whole lot of cum! And Glynda was more than ready to have the latter be proven true, for she had been wanting to be filled to the brim for a while.

“Come on, Jaune, cum inside of me! Cum inside of your little slut!” Glynda demanded, the woman incapable of sitting still while impaled on the young Arc’s large cock.

Jaune was happy to comply, the Arc letting out a groan as he finally started draining his balls deep into Glynda’s cunt. The blonde woman let out a long moan as she felt the thing she had wanted to feel since she had laid her eyes on Jaune. Feeling his warm spunk shoot into her womb made her scream out in ecstasy, continuing to bounce herself up and down as her eggs were drowned in Jaune’s cum. Her blue eyes crossed in pleasure, taking his load with all she had. He continued cumming for a good five minutes before he was finally completely spent.

The two blondes were breathing heavily, their chests heaving in and out. Glynda then looked down at Jaune, smiling crazily. “Ready for round two, Jauney?”

–

After being impregnated by Jaune, Glynda and Jaune became the new “it” couple at Beacon. And because of this, Glynda was very adamant on showing of their new relationship to the entire school, as well as Pyrrha’s new place. So, in order to this, every class she had, she made sure that she started it off with her and Jaune fucking. Some students liked watching Glynda and Jaune fuck because it wasted class time, and others like watching cause they’d been wanting to see Glynda fucked like that for a long ass time. Because of this, there was soon no shortage of videos that featured the busty blonde professor getting her brains fucked out in a multitude of different positions.

As for Pyrrha, well Glynda wanted to make sure everybody saw the Champion for what she was: a cock hungry slut who exclusively fucked Grimm. When Pyrrha wasn’t being shown off in Glynda’s class getting the shit fucked out of her, she was kept in the Grimm Pits of Beacon, serving any beast that needed to get release. At this point, Pyrrha was actually becoming the Grimm slut Glynda was painting her out to be. And that, coupled with the fact that she had successfully stolen Jaune away from Pyrrha made Glynda feel like an entirely new woman.

One who took what she wanted when she wanted it, and one who was left wondering why she didn’t do all of this a whole lot sooner. But still, Glynda had claimed her prize almost effortlessly and now that she had been impregnated by Jaune, she had a reason to keep him in her life for as long as she wanted. Plus, the fucking he could dish out was constantly impressing her. There was no way she’d give him up, and any girl that tried to take him away from her would gladly meet the same fate as poor Pyrrha Nikos.


End file.
